


Affair

by dementia9



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Licking, M/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementia9/pseuds/dementia9
Summary: A short story regarding Armie's seduction of Timmy - in Timmy's own words.





	Affair

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to write an erotic fic for some time, but it didn't come to me until today. It's very short, but I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> On another note, I have never heard anyone talking about making love - much less use the words - as much as Timmy. And I mean, someone his age. Perhaps this is slightly indicative of his level of sophistication and candor, but it's an attractive feature, as well.

He stands over me, my body naked and prone on the bed. He is tender, cautious, almost scared to touch me. I smile, a plea with my lips letting him inside.

I do not hide nor fear his presence. I welcome it.

I reach out to him and he responds, strong arms embracing my tiny frame. Slowly, he lays on top of me, and I feel his sex between my legs - swollen, leaking. I trace a finger down his chest as I look in his eyes, crystal blue and trusting. The moon is our only light in the darkness, and it shines upon his muscular thighs, those same thighs that more than once have grabbed ahold of my body in play.

He strokes my face, inching closer to my lips. Our mouths connect, sharing a taste of each other. My hands wander down to his backside and squeeze, and a gasp rips from his throat into mine. I feel my own member spring to life at the sound, and I ache for him to touch it. I rut against his thigh, but he quickly pulls away, moving down between my legs.

He paints the inside of my thighs with his tongue, and I tremble as I lay on the bed. He teases me, looking up at me as I shiver and choke out his name, his blue eyes dark with hunger, his smile vulpine. He inches his face closer to my cock, taking a swipe at it with his tongue. I utter an expletive, and his deep chuckle fills my ears. He wants to bring me to the edge over and over, letting me fall before he catches me, then letting me slip from his grasp again.

And I let him. 

I let him with my cock in his mouth, robbing me of my essence as the sounds of filthy sucking fill the room. I let him as he sticks a finger in mouth, coating it with my saliva before he breaches me. And he fills me to the brim, tears stinging my eyes as I feel his dick in my stomach before he slowly pulls out, testing me until I’m completely open, then slamming into me as he looks in my eyes.

We make love three more times before we finally decide to sleep, and even then, I cannot rest as realize that my body – and my soul – now belong to him.


End file.
